


The End Of Paralysis

by t_cjudd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Reader, Crime Boss Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Smut, Supportive Sam Winchester, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_cjudd/pseuds/t_cjudd
Summary: “...I’m broken (Y/N), completely and utterly broken,” he whispered to me. I took his hand and placed another on his left cheek.“The way I see it is broken things can be fixed, it might take a while but I’ll help you get there,” I said. I so badly want to pull him into my arms and never let go. “Just let me help you, please.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The End Of Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so please feel free to leave some constructive criticism. Not beta read.

New York. A city full of dreamers and achievers. Dreamers that would love to achieve more. Achievers that would do anything to dream again. A city filled with optimists and pessimists. Me? I’m a realist. I don’t have the need to dream and I don’t care much for achievements. I’m just a college student majoring in psychology. I know, cliche. I love how people’s minds work. I love finding out what makes them tick. The pattern fascinates me. I’ve always been good at figuring people out. No matter who you are or the situation. I always figured a person out, Well almost always. I figured everyone out, except for him. But the thing is I don’t want to.

*Two year, nine months, and 2 weeks ago*

“Wake up sleeping beauty!! We’re about to be late, Professor James doesn’t like it when we’re late.” I felt someone tug at my feet. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

“Wha-” I yawned and stretched, looking up I saw my best friend, Charlie. 

“C’mon, I’m not getting busted because you have a brick stuck on your ass,” she exclaimed. I honestly had no idea why she’s being dramatic about this. It’s only 8:37, wait 8:37- oh shit. I immediately got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. “Yeah that’s what I thought, hurry up or I’ll leave without you.”

“You wouldn’t dare, plus I always buy Prof’s apology muffin, since all you buy are those bobble heads, you won’t get off the hook without me.” 

“First of all they’re called funko pops, and second of all, you’re right,” I roll my eyes at her, she was way too obsessed with those things, I once caught her talking to them which resulted into an awkward staring sesh.  
“Yeah whatever, I’m ready let’s go” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to the university a couple minutes later than I hoped, if it wasn’t for Charlie trying to get the number of a poor girl we wouldn’t have been. We got there right when Professor James was in the middle of talking about some greek god. The class was a circular shape with him in the middle of it.

“Y/n, Charlie! Late again I see,” he turned around giving us a pointed look.

“I’m sorry professor, but here, I brought an apology muffin, blueberry your favorite.” I held out the box of muffin and I see his stern expression crumble into a soft one.

“Fine, go take your seat girls, next time I won’t be willing to let this go easily.”

“Whatever you say prof,” Charlie giggles.

“Ok, before we were rudely interrupted, Hades, what do we know about him? Is he a good or bad?” professor asks.

“Bad,” a girl on the other side of the room said, “He kidnapped Persephone and forced her to be his queen.”

“Right, but what was his reason? Surely he had one.”

“Well, I don’t know, he was lonely I guess,” the girl shrugged.

“Yes he was, now that doesn’t excuse why he took Persephone from her Demeter, but if I ruled a place full of dead people I’d get lonely too,” he paused for a second and looked at his book before he continued. “That’s why Hades is my favorite greek god, like us he experienced the shallow feeling of loneliness, the mind wrecking feeling of pining, and the heart palpitating experience of love. He may have made his mistakes through the process but he still felt. He did this while being constantly judged and hated, now I know that the other gods have good reasons for it, but they’re hypocrites, most of them have done the same things if not worse than what Hades did. All he needed in his life is Persephone, all Hades’ out their need a Persephone.”

He stopped abruptly when the bell started to ring.

“Write a 2 page essay studying Persephone and Hades. Due after winter break!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So you know how I applied to Winchester corp.? Yeah so I just got a call, I got the job!” 

“Wait what? Winchester corp.? Charlie isn’t that a mafia ruled company?” she groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Those are just rumors, you gotta stop believing everything the newspaper tells you, better yet stop reading newspapers.”

“Whatever, I gotta go and cover Jo’s shift, can you pick up some food later?”

“Sure, wait what about movie night?”

“I’ll be home by 8, don’t worry,” I said walking away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hello welcome to Golden Cakes, what would you like to buy sir?” I say as I looked at a tall man with long brown hair. He had one of those gentle puppy faces, but his height made him intimidating.

“Uh, yeah, I’d like a strawberry cheesecake and a dozen red velvet - can you give me a sec?” he held his hand up as he picked up his phone. “What Dean? Yeah. I know. Yeah I’ll get the pie.” He looked at me then continued. “And one apple please, thanks.” he smiled. It was nice and friendly.

I gave him his order and waved goodbye, somehow I knew this wouldn’t be the last time I’d see him.


End file.
